


Not Alone

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You get a letter in the mail about a loved one passing and you become distant from everyone. Wanda asks you what’s been going on and you just break down and Wanda comforts you.Warnings: Mentions of death





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: lyublyu = love

You were in the common room of the Avengers compound with Wanda, Natasha, Bucky and Steve. You had an arm wrapped around Wanda’s waist as she cuddled into your side. Wanda looked up at you and smiled. You smiled back, you leaned over to place a kiss on her temple.

Tony walked into the common room with an envelope in his hand. “Hey (Y/N), you got something in the mail.” He handed you the envelope.

You took it and looked at it for a moment. You didn’t recognize who sent it. You could feel the others watching you as you began to open it. As you read the letter your heart dropped into your stomach, you could feel the tears wanting to fall but you wouldn’t let them, not now.

You got up and walked out of the room without a word. The others watched you walk away with a worried look on their faces. As you made your way to your room you clenched the letter in your hand.

When you got to your room, you shut the door. “FRIDAY lock my door, don’t let anyone in.” Once your door was locked you sat on your bed and pulled your knees up to your chest. You started reading the letter over and over again as you cried. 

In the letter, it tells you that your Aunt passed away. You’re Aunt was the only family you had left. When you were little your parents had passed away and your Aunt took you in. She raised you, took care of you and was there for you no matter what. Now she was gone. 

xxxxx

The others knew something was wrong. After you got that letter you became distant. They were all worried about you. Wanda knew you were hurting but she didn’t know what was hurting you. It broke her heart to see you like this. 

Wanda knew you were in your room, that’s were you would always go now. You barely leave your room anymore. She walked to your room and knocked on your door. “(Y/N)? It’s me, can I please come in?”

When she didn’t get an answer she thought you didn’t want to be bothered but then she heard movement and the door unlocking. Wanda slowly opened the door, she walked into your room and closed the door behind her. When she looked at you and saw your eyes red from crying she was by your side in an instant.

“What’s been going on, lyublyu?” Wanda took your hand in her, she gently squeezed your hand.

You couldn’t hold it in anymore, you tried but you couldn’t take it anymore. You went right into her arms and Wanda wrapped her arms around you. She held you in her arms as she rubbed calming circles on your back trying to help calm you down.

“She gone…” You sobbed into her shoulder. 

“Who’s gone, (Y/N)?” Wanda pulled you closer.

You moved your head from her shoulder to her chest, being able to listen to her heartbeat helped calm you down. “My Aunt… she was the only family I had left… and now she’s gone. It just hurts so much.”

Wanda pulled away slightly, she cupped your face in her hands and whipped away your tears with her thumb. “I know it hurts, but you’re not alone.” She kissed your forehead. “You have me and the others. We’re all here for you. I’m not going to let you go through this alone, my love.”

“I don’t know what I would do without you. I love you, Wanda.” You nuzzled your face into her neck.

Wanda lightly tightened her arms around you. “I love you too baby. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

You were always there for her when she lost Pietro and she was going to be there for you, she knew the others would be too. 


End file.
